fyres_cottagefandomcom-20200215-history
F in the chat
allwing rehash...but less of a dumpster fire =ORIGINS= Pax Island is an island northeast of the SkyWing Kingdom. It was created by the current king's mother, Queen Clearwater, an animus and former SeaWing princess. Clearwater had no desire to challenge for the SeaWing throne- she loved her mother too much. After her older sister, Carcharodon, challenged for and won the throne, Clearwater left out of grief and flew north, where she found a small island and made herself a small home. While she still had her jewels and crown, the small cottage on the island wasn't enough, and she made the island larger. She gave it fields and forests and mountains and created a deep lake for herself to swim in. However, she was alone. Sure, she had enough, but she knew she would easily go mad if she had to spend her time alone. So, she flew back to mainland Pyrrhia and brought several dragons with her. They found the island to be a habitable place, with enough food for everyone. Winters were easy and autumns were fruitful. The island's population soon grew as dragonets were hatched and another group found their way to the island. Clearwater was crowned their queen and soon took a mate, a NightWing named Skygazer. He didn't have any NightWing foresight or mind-reading, but he lead the second group of dragons to the island. They soon had one egg, which hatched their only son, Luminescence. ✢ Their family life was soon cut short. After Clearwater used her magic to build another palace in the mountains, she soon became more irritable and agitated. She would often fight with Skygazer, accusing him of trying to take her throne and turning their son against him. She finally snapped when she made a small crown for her son. Clearwater attempted to strangle Skygazer and slaughtered most of the royal guard. Her madness was cut off when Skygazer decapitated his wife. With Luminescence only 2 years old, Skygazer had to take the throne until his son was old enough. Years passed and Skygazer never remarried nor recovered from Clearwater's death. He left his son to be raised by servants and eventually died from a coughing sickness. Luminescence, the current king, was crowned shortly after. The island is still recovering from Clearwater's madness and the absence of a ruler. =Magic + Special Dragons= Animi are not very common but neither are they all that rare. Luminescence keeps a council of three animi and only allows them to use their powers at most once per moon. There's rumors that he is planning to court one of the animi to become his queen, but this hasn't been confirmed nor is there any evidence to support this claim. There's also rumors that the council are not the only animi on the island... Hybrids are common on the island. There's very few truly purebred dragons, and most purebreds are old or have just arrived on the island. Firescales, blood red eggs, and thrice-moonborn NightWings are fairly rare. There's only two blood red egg MudWings and only one thrice-moonborn dragon. There hasn't been a firescales on the island yet.